Ma sarutat !
by DANYMARY
Summary: Ora de romana e pliktisitoare , dar tema in grup poate fi foarte interesanta .


_**Ma sarutat**_

**Personajele** nu sunt ale mele ...pwp...

* * *

Ora de romana.

Ce ora plictisitoare. Ma uit la profesoara sa nu ma vada si ma uit la ceas. Bine intr-un sfer de ora se suna si nici macar nu stiu ce trebuia sa fac. Ma uit la colega mea de banca, Sakura si vad ca tot scrie poezii de dragoste (sigur pentru Sasuke). Intorc capul spre Ino si ma intreaba incet ca su nu ne auda profesoara :

-Ce face toata lumea?

Ridic din umeri si raspund la fel de incet :

-Nu stiu...

Poate Naruto stie. Intorc capul precauta si in loc sa-l vad pe Naruto il vad pe el,baiatul cu ochi negrii care ma fac mereu sa ma simt mica si fara sanse de sanse de reusita. Intorc capul, deoarece profesoara Konan, care era ca o sora pentru mine si Ino, a inceput sa vorbeasca clar si fara emotie in voce:

-Pentru tema urmatoare veti face echipe...

Nu putu termina de vorbit ca toate fetele clasei incepura sa strige si sperau sa faca echipa cu Sasuke-kun.

-Liniste! Pentru aceste tipete de fetiscane fara creer , eu voi alege echipele. Cand rostesc patru nume inseamna ca aceea este echipa si veti disparea de aici. Va trebui sa scrieti o poveste cu final neasteptat. Prima echipa este...

Zece minute mai tarziu .

-...utima echipa este formata din :Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga si Sasuke Uchiha! spuse ea parasind clasa cu catalogul in mana.

-Peste o ora la mine acasa ! porunci Sasuke si disparu pe usa .

-Uchiha , vino aici ! striga Ino, dar in zadar, el disparuse deja.

* * *

**Un sfer de ora , inainte de a ajunge la Sasuke acasa .**

-Cine se crede? Sa vorbeasca asa cu mine, cu iubitul meu si mai ales cu tine, care esti un ingeras? striga Ino.

Ino era imbracata intr-o bluza galbena pe care scrie''La ce te uiti?'', blugi si adidasi . Stiu ca va mira ca ''diva Yamanaka'' este imbracata asa , dar acesta este stilul ei adevarat. Dar cum mereu se cearta cu Sakura pentru cine e mai frumoasa, atunci trebuie sa arate ca o diva, doar la scoala desigur.

-Draga mea, calmeazate .

Kiba era imbracat in niste blugi, adidasi si un tricou verde pe care scrie ''What the hell, man''. O lua pe Ino de mana si incepu sa-i mangaie podul palmei .

-Ino , stii ca este un Uchiha.

Eu sunt imbracata tot in blugi , un maiou alb putin strans pe mine, dar bluza mea de trening mova cu patru numere mai mari il acopereau si sunt incaltata tot in adidasi .

-Da , dar noi patru eram nedespartiti.

-Stiu , dar timpul ...

-Nu mai dezgropati mortii si schimbativa fatele astea ! mormai Kiba.

-Kiba !tipa Ino .

-Scuze , dar ma intristaserati si pe mine.

-Si mie imi pare. Hina-hime suni te rog la usa?

-Desigur.

Am sunat la usa , dar nu raspundea nimeni.

-Incredibil, zise Ino cu o aura asesina in jur , sa vezi ce-i fa ..

-O sa stati toata ziua aici ?Sasuke ne deschise-se usa si se uita la noi fara cel mai mic interes.

-Omule, Hina suna de doua minute...

-Intrati odata . Urcati scarile, a doua usa . Credeti ca puteti face asta fara mine ?

-De ce ? Tu nu ne ajuti ?

-Desigur ca va ajut, dar trebuie sa vorbesc cu cineva .

-Aaaaaa , si intraram in casa .

**Doua ore mai tarziu .**

Ino&Kiba adormisera in patul lui Sasuke, iar el a decis -a poruncit- sa mergem in salon si m-a pus pe mine sa gasesc un final neasteptat, ce noroc pot avea uneori.

-Hina, ea ridica putin capul, de ce porti bluza aia groasa ? Aici face o caldura de moarte, nu vrei sa o dai jos?

-Paaaiii sstiuu -a inceput sa se balbaie-.

-Daca nu-mi spui o sa o fac eu.

Se ridica , iar eu nu ma puteam misca si el incepu sa se apropie de o pietrificata Hinata. Sasuke imi lasa in jos si se apropie la urechea mea si spune:

-Ai un bust mare, stiai ?Imi place . Hina?

-U-uh.

-Nu lesina ! Te rog !

Bine , acum simn buzele lui Sasuke peste ale sale sunt dulci, ca si mierea . Dulce ,dar simnt ca nu mai am aer si am facut cea ce stiu mai lesinat .

**Ziua urmatoare 8:45 .**

-Trebuie sa ajung la scoala!

Nu stiu cand m-am imbracat , dar cand am ajuns in salon cineva ma astepta. Sasuke imbracat in blugi si camasa neagra se uita la mine foarte amuzat .

-Hime , de cand mergem sambata la scoala?

Si ma luat in brate si ma sarutata.


End file.
